


Some shall be pardoned, and some punishèd

by burning_nova



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, Child Soldiers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: Prompt: "There were a lot of prompts about Matt being a child soldier, and some others with Frank Castle meeting Spider-Man, realizing he's a child and feeling righfully angry about it.It got me thinking: what if Matt is the one getting angry for Peter, because (he thinks) he knows what Peter is living, and he goes after/threatens Tony."





	1. Have more talk of these sad things.

"God I'm tired." Peter muttered to himself. 

"I'm surprised your allowed to say things like that aloud." 

"Hey, Daredevil." 

"Spidey."

"Why is that my nickname?" 

"I mean it's either that or Manny."

"Or Spider-Man. That's a perfectly good name." 

"I didn't choose my name so don't look at me for any commiseration."

"Yeah but your nickname is cool. "The Devil of Hell's Kitchen" is another one of your names. You have this whole motif. I just get Spidey."

"It has to do with your youth. The nickname helps cultivate trust but also serves to undermine your position with others. You're young so you get a youthful nickname." 

"That was deep. What are you, a psychologist?"

"Don't change the subject. It's true. It would be better if you were younger but since you're a kid it still appeals to you better than with an adult." 

"I think we're on different topics because I have no idea what you're talking about. And I'm a genius. Certified and everything."

"Right. See you're changing the subject again. Smart of Stark to emphasize the need to change topic when you're approached with this."

"This?"

"So what's your mission?"

"Okay, we really are on different topics."

"Are you or are you not under the 'tutelage' of Iron Man for 'superheroing'?"

"I mean yeah."

"Is is willing?"

"Depends on what you mean."

"Blackmail?"

"No!"

"Liar. Look kid, I know what you're going through so if you want to talk about it let me know."

"What are you-?"

"I got told I was special too. I had abilities. I was recruited just like you were. I got the diminutive of my nickname and I got lots of 'mentoring''.

"Look, I have to go. For real though, we're on different conversations. It's not like that between me and Mr. Stark."

"He tell you to call you Mr. Stark?"

"Well it's his name."

"I called mine Stick."

"Like the object?"

"Well one of the other teachers he talked about was Stone. So I think it was a theme like Iron Man and War Machine."

"Well, okay. Like I said. I gotta go home and do my homework. You know, normal stuff."

"Subterfuge."

"Right..."

"Hey, Kid,"

"What?"

"Remember, the mind controls the body."

"Uh, okay."

"It means don't let things like fatigue control you."

"Right. I'm going now."

"If you need help, I'm here."

"Okay. Thanks. I guess. Bye! I really got to go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tony stretched and walked toward the car. God he was ready to head to the compound and relax. No people, just him, his science and maybe a few other Avengers. No work, no worries for the weekend. 

A light flickered and went off near his car. He scowled. Even if the tower was powered by an arc reactor light bulbs still went out. 

Another one went out creating a patch of almost darkness. They weren’t next to each other but it made him wary. 

He paused. Listening and gathering a gauntlet. 

Silence.

Another light flickered away from him but simply dimmed rather than going completely out. Okay, maybe he was justifiably paranoid but he still felt silly readying a blast. 

He eased toward the car. Still silence. He reached the door. Nothing. 

He smiled and eased the key in. Really he should’ve expected the looming figure above him.

He spun and fired. The figure dodged. He paused. He knew that shadow. 

“Daredevil?” He asked incredulous. The vigilante stood in the near darkness and cocked his head. 

“Stark.”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Oh, you know, in the neighborhood” Daredevil said with a snarl on his face.

“Look, do you need information or something? I know you spoke with Spider-Man.”

“Yeah, it’s good that we’re straight on point.” He shifted, looking ready to beat the shit out of someone like he was known for. Really, Tony hoped that wasn’t the case because while he would be suited he could do without a fight. 

“Okay, what is it?” 

“Leave him alone.”

“What?”

“Leave. Him. Alone. He’s just a child. Let him do what he wants, live his life, and approach him later.”

“Oh, right and what do you know about us?” he asked annoyed. “I’m helping him.” That got a laugh from the Devil. A deep and dark thing that sent an ugly feeling in Tony.

“Come on, Stark. Cut the bullshit.” Daredevil snarled. “You got yourself a pretty toy soldier with him. It’s sick and I won’t tolerate it in my city.”

“Look, you got the wrong picture. I’m helping him. He has a good suit with me and help.”

“Right, like I haven’t heard it before. Stark, I went through the same song as dance as him. I was just younger and luckily he left me alone when I didn’t meet up to his mettle. Spider-man? I take it you really like him and how he’s falling in line so well. The hero worship helps.”

“Okay, yeah, we are really off here. Are you saying I’m using him as a soldier? That YOU were one?”

“Right, like I said let’s cut the bullshit.” Tony sighed. Okay maybe he really shouldn’t have used Peter in Germany but the kid had his help in school, science, and superheroing. He wasn’t going to let an apparently traumatized and projecting Daredevil interfere with that. The man had a reputation and maybe it was justified if he what he was saying was true. 

He felt a bit sick at the thought. He had been younger than Peter. Damn it and he was saying he hadn’t had a choice. Tony thinks he understands now.

“Look, I’ll be honest with you. He’s just the friendly neighborhood hero. I’m not forcing him to fight for me.” 

“Liar.”

“If this was about Germany that was a mistake I probably shouldn’t have taken him on but the rest? Yeah I don’t regret that. He needs resources. He was fighting in an outfit he made himself out of old clothing. I gave him proper armor. He’s fighting whether I want it or not. I’m not forcing his hand.”

Daredevil looked puzzled. “You’re telling the truth.”

“Yeah, princess. That’s what I’m telling you. What you a lie detector?”

“Something like that.” Daredevil replied. 

“I don’t know who forced you to fight, I’m sorry but if you want help getting back at them I can help. That’s not right.”

“It’s over. The war I was recruited for ended.” Daredevil sneered and his stance shifted. “Just like that one night everyone died and it was over. I lived. So I guess we won.”

“So you’re worried I’ll traumatize him-”

“It ended last year. Two decades of my life overshadowed by that. Dont-”

“He has a choice.” He snapped “I offered him a spot on the Avengers. He declined it.” Daredevil frowned. Okay looks like he was starting to be believed. “If he wants to stop Spider-manning tomorrow he’ll have my help to get him in a good college and live like everyone else. He’s a good student now, he’s learning from me for his normal life.”

“I believe you in that. You think it it's true at least” He smiled. “I’ll keep on eye on him.” He snorted like it was some joke. “Any sign or he tells me he’s no longer in charge I’ll take you down.”

“Good luck in that.”

“It’s not the horns that has them calling me the Devil.” Daredevil said and walked away. 

Tony sighed. Jesus. What a fucking mess. He felt a migraine build and he called Happy. 

“Happy! I just got a visit from Hell’s Kitchen resident vigilante. How did he get into my garage?” He snapped as he got into his car. Feeling watched even as he exited the parking structure.


End file.
